Man and Beast
by shred01
Summary: Oz comes back to Sunnydale seeking help but he didn't come alone. This takes place after season 6 but before season 7.


He stood in front of the Summers' door, feeling nervous and tired. The two- hour ride from L.A to Sunnydale was exhausting. He tried very hard to get as much sleep as he could on the bus but everytime he closed his eyes, he kept thinking about her.  
  
Everything looked the same in Sunnydale. Well, except the Bronze. He noticed the new look when he stopped by for some food. He also took a quick tour around the site where Sunnydale High last stood. It sure brought back many pleasant and unpleasant memories.  
  
It has been 3 three years since he last came to Sunnydale. Since he last saw her.  
  
He ran through his now blond hair and took in a deep breath. Here goes. He hitched his backpack up his shoulder and took another deep breath.  
  
He rapped on the wooden door. A minute later, Willow opened the door with a smile on her face.  
  
She looked the same. Her red hair was a little longer but still looked soft and silky. Her green eyes had the same cheerful glint but the glint was dimmer. However, there was something about her, he noticed, that made her look like some other person all together.  
  
She look like she been through hell.  
  
As soon as she saw him, her smile disappeared. Her jaw dropped a little.  
  
WILLOW: Oz?  
  
He smiled.  
  
############################################################################ #################  
  
OZ: Hey.  
  
Willow stood at the doorway, gaping at him. She blinked a couple of times before flinging herself into his arms.  
  
WILLOW: Oz! I'm so glad to see you.  
  
OZ: Same here.  
  
Willow pulled away and led him into the house.  
  
OZ: I'm sorry to drop by at this hour.  
  
WILLOW: Don't worry about it. It's only 11:30pm. We aren't the kind to sleep early or sleep at all remember.  
  
OZ: (smiles) I remember.  
  
They both entered the kitchen. Willow poured him and herself a cup of coffee while Oz took a seat at the dining table.  
  
WILLOW: So why the sudden visit? Not that I mind of course. It's just kinda surprising.  
  
OZ: I know. I should have called or something but I've been busy lately with stuff.  
  
Willow handed Oz his coffee and sat across from him.  
  
WILLOW: What have you been up to?  
  
OZ: Well, I have full control of the wolf in me now. Nothing can trigger it off except me. Not even you.  
  
WILLOW: Wow! That's great!  
  
OZ: It is. After gaining this control, I've been going around the world teaching people like me on how to control their beast in them.  
  
Willow nodded as she took a sipped of her coffee.  
  
WILLOW: Looks like everything is going well for you.  
  
OZ: It has been. Until now.  
  
WILLOW: What happened?  
  
OZ: Three months ago, I noticed someone following me everywhere I went. It was only last month when this stalker started to attack me.  
  
WILLOW: Attack you?  
  
OZ: Whenever I'm alone, he would jump on me and try to inject me with something. Not sure what but I always go wolf on him and I manage to escape. I did some research and found out his name is Sha. He's a collector. He captures humans with the ability to change into something and puts them in a zoo that he created. I'm next on the list.  
  
WILLOW: Sha? I've never heard of him. Is that why you are here? You need our help?  
  
OZ: Yes. He's about a 100 years old with lots of experience. I don't think I can't fight him off by myself for so long. I've been lucky so far.  
  
WILLOW: Don't worry, Oz. We'll help you. We'll kick this Sha's butt.  
  
Oz smiled.  
  
OZ: Thanks.  
  
Oz drained his coffee and went to the counter for another refill. Just then, Dawn bounded into the kitchen.  
  
DAWN: Willow! Did Buffy come home yet? I thought I heard someone.....(notices Oz) Oh. Hi.  
  
OZ: Hey  
  
WILLOW: Dawn, this is Oz. The guy I dated back in high school. When I was still boy crazy. Oz, this is Dawn. Buffy's sister.  
  
DAWN: Oh! Oz! Hey! I heard a lot about you.  
  
OZ: All good I hope.  
  
DAWN: If you count the werewolf part being good, then yes.  
  
OZ: Good to know.  
  
WILLOW: Oz's here for our help to find some 100-year-old guy call Sha.  
  
DAWN: Oh. So it's not a good visit?  
  
OZ: Sorry.  
  
WILLOW: Anyway, Dawn, what are you doing up at this hour.  
  
Dawn went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of juice.  
  
DAWN: It's a Friday. Every Friday calls for a staying-up-late ritual.  
  
WILLOW: Right.  
  
DAWN: Well, I'm going to watch some tele. I'm sure you guys have plenty to catch up on. Later!  
  
OZ & WILLOW: Later.  
  
Dawn gave a small wave before bounding out of the kitchen. Oz returned to his seat with a full cup of coffee.  
  
OZ: I may not know Buffy well, but I think I would remember if she had a sister.  
  
WILLOW: Dawn's not actually her sister. It's a long story. Let's just say that mystical ball of energy, key to dimensions, a cordelia-like god and buffy sacrificing herself is involve.  
  
OZ: She died? Again?  
  
WILLOW: Again.  
  
OZ: Wow. I sure missed a lot.  
  
Willow looked down at her mug but not before Oz caught a look of guilt on her face.  
  
OZ: What else happened?  
  
WILLOW: Me. Scary-veiny-willow me happened. I went all apocalyptic on the world when Tara.....died.  
  
OZ: I'm sorry.  
  
Willow looked up and found herself looking into Oz's soft green eyes which was filled with sympathy. She gave him a tight smile.  
  
WILLOW: Thanks. But all's good now. I'm actually going to England with Giles next week to find.....  
  
OZ: Peace?  
  
WILLOW: (smiles) Peace.  
  
Oz placed a hand on hers and gave a comforting squeeze.  
  
OZ: You'll be fine.  
  
The front door burst opened as Buffy came into the house.  
  
BUFFY: Honey I'm home!  
  
She went into the kitchen and flashed both Oz and Willow a smile before heading to the refrigerator.  
  
BUFFY: Hey Will. Hey Oz.  
  
She opened the refrigerator's door and stopped midway when she finally realized what she said. She faced Oz, her eyes widening in surprise.  
  
BUFFY: I'm not dreaming am I?  
  
WILLOW: Nope.  
  
Buffy squealed and rushed towards Oz, giving him a great bear hug.  
  
BUFFY: Oh my god! Oz! What are you doing here? How have you been?  
  
OZ: Need help. I'm fine.  
  
Buffy flopped down beside Oz, giving him her full attention.  
  
BUFFY: Spill.  
  
Oz filled her in on the collector, Sha, and how Sha has been after him for a few months to add him to Sha's collections. Buffy made a 'eww' expression after he was finished.  
  
BUFFY: He's collecting werewolves for his collection? Who in the right mind would do that?  
  
WILLOW: Well, many.....  
  
BUFFY: (interrupts her) Don't really want to know, Will.  
  
WILLOW: Oh. Ok.  
  
BUFFY: Anyway, there's nothing we can do today. We'll head over to the Magic Box tomorrow and ask Giles if he knows anything about She.  
  
WILLOW: Sha.  
  
BUFFY: Whatever. (to Oz) I'll prepare the couch for you.  
  
Buffy gave him another hug.  
  
BUFFY: Good to see you Oz.  
  
OZ: Same here.  
  
She left, leaving the two alone. Oz and Willow spent the rest of the night sitting silently with each other. Not one of them wanted to break the comfortable silence.  
  
############################################################################ #################  
  
~NEXT DAY~  
  
~magic box~  
  
BUFFY: Hey guys! Look who has returned!  
  
Xander and Giles turned towards Buffy, Willow and Oz as they entered the shop.  
  
XANDER: Oz! My man! How have you been? It's been like what 5 years?  
  
OZ: 3 actually.  
  
XANDER: 5, 3. Who cares! No one's counting.  
  
The two men stood before each other, awkwardly.  
  
OZ: I think we have come to the stage where we can hug.  
  
XANDER: Good to know!  
  
They both hug.  
  
GILES: I must say Oz, this is a pleasant surprise. How have u been?  
  
OZ: (shakes giles' hand) I'm good.  
  
GILES: And the wolf?  
  
OZ: Under control.  
  
XANDER: Now that's good to know.  
  
All five of them went to their usual table and sat down.  
  
BUFFY: Oz's here cause someone's after him. Someone called Shark.  
  
WILLOW: Sha.  
  
XANDER: Shark Sha? Who or what the hell is Shark Sha?  
  
WILLOW: No. He's name is Sha. Buffy got it wrong.  
  
BUFFY: Well, you would too! It's a very difficult name to remember. Like..... like.....oz!  
  
OZ: No wonder you always seem to get lost for words when you see me.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and started wiping them.  
  
GILES: So this person call Sha is after you?  
  
OZ: Yup. I did some research and I found out he's some kind of a collector of unusual humans. Like werewolves, humans who are half demons or.....  
  
XANDER: (interrupts him) Vampires with a soul?  
  
OZ: That too.  
  
XANDER: That's great! Let's point him to Angel's direction and you are stalker free.  
  
Buffy smacked him on his arm. Hard.  
  
XANDER: Ok. 1) I was kidding and 2) Ow!  
  
GILES: Sha? Hmmm.....I have actually heard of him. I think I have some books on Sha.  
  
Giles went to the back of the store where most of his private collections were.  
  
XANDER: So Oz. Let's talk business. Do you have anyone special in your life? (wiggles eyebrow)  
  
WILLOW: Xander! That's personal!  
  
She smacked him on his arm.  
  
XANDER: Gees! What is it with you women and smacking!  
  
OZ: That's all right, Will. I don't mind him asking.  
  
XANDER: So do you?  
  
Oz smiled shyly. He wasn't sure he should tell them that he was indeed dating someone. It's not like he didn't want them to know. He just didn't want to make Willow uncomfortable even though she clearly moved on.  
  
OZ: Yes. I am seeing someone. Nothing special. Not yet anyway.  
  
He glanced at Willow as he said this. She betrayed no emotion. Is that a good sign?  
  
XANDER: Really? So does she have the tendency to change?  
  
OZ: Not into a werewolf but she does change.  
  
XANDER: (smirks) Don't all women.  
  
The women in the Magic Box smacked Xander his arm.  
  
XANDER: Ow!  
  
############################################################################ #################  
  
Giles returned to the table with a huge, musty and ancient book. He set it down on the table with a thump.  
  
XANDER: Got something, G-man?  
  
GILES: As a matter of fact I do.  
  
The four of them gave him their attention.  
  
GILES: Sha is from Ireland and he is a well-known collector like Oz said. He is slightly over 100 years of age. He's father, Shaji, was also a collector and so was he's father before him. It was a family business.  
  
WILLOW: 100 years old? Is he a demon? Warlock?  
  
GILES: No. He is actually a human.  
  
XANDER: He must be drinking from the fountain of youth.  
  
GILES: It doesn't say here how he managed to stay alive for this long. But if he is able to do that, I believe he's able to do much more dangerous things.  
  
BUFFY: Well, since this guy follows Oz around, we don't have to find him. We just wait for him to come to us.  
  
OZ: Good plan.  
  
XANDER: How does he look like?  
  
OZ: Quite good-looking actually. Average guy who looks about our age.  
  
BUFFY: Guess we have to beat the crap out of every good-looking average guy who comes to us.  
  
WILLOW: (to oz) Don't worry. We'll find him. He'll come to us sooner or later. Collectors are never patient.  
  
Everyone looked at Giles who was busy reading the book. He looked up with a confuse expression on his face.  
  
GILES: What?  
  
############################################################################ #################  
  
~NIGHT~  
  
~sunndydale bus station~  
  
A huge green bus pulled to a stop, waking the passengers on it.  
  
DRIVER: Sunnydale station! Last stop! Everybody off!  
  
Paige Tucker groggily followed the rest of the passengers off the bus. Finally she was in Sunnydale. She got off the bus and surveyed the area. The bus station looked like any bus station. Like a dump. She took in a deep breath. Ah....I can smell him already.  
  
Paige closed her eyes and concentrated. Then her boyfriend's face popped into her mind. So did an address. She opened them and smiled triumphantly. She looked around wondering which way to go when a familiar figure caught her eye. He was talking to the bus driver, asking for directions.  
  
MAN: Do you know how to get to 1630 Rivelo?  
  
DRIVER: Sure. It's right by Hadley.  
  
The driver pointed at the map the man had. The man smiled his thanks and walked towards Paige's direction. He gave her a polite smile as he walked past her.  
  
There wasn't anything wrong with him really. He was perfect. But that was the problem. He was too perfect. He had perfect hair, perfect body, and perfect teeth. To Paige that was weird in her books. What was even weirder was that he was going to the same address that popped into her head.  
  
Then Paige took off, running. She needed to get there before he does.  
  
############################################################################ #################  
  
Ok. I can do this. It's just like last time. Vamp come near, just plunge this into its heart. And try not to die at the same time. Oz waited for the first vampire to rush him. The newbie vampire - he could tell he was a newbie vampire cause of its clothes - leaped at him clumsily. Oz stepsided and the vampire was dust in a second. That was easy.  
  
BUFFY: Oz! Behind you!  
  
But her warning came to late as another vampire lunged at him from behind. They both rolled on the ground until the undead on sitting on top of him. The vampire smiled showing of really sharp teeth.  
  
VAMP: Say bye-bye, boy.  
  
The vampire lowered himself for the fatal bite. It was then that Oz let the beast in him take over. Long brown hair sprouted from all over his body. His face twisted to that of a wolf and his hands become paws with lethal- looking claws. A growl rumbled low in his chest and the vampire looked at him in surprise.  
  
VAMP: What the hell?  
  
Oz took a powerful swipe at him with his paw and teared off the vampire's head. The vampire turned into dust. Oz leapt to his feet and attacked another vampire. Within minutes, all 5 vampires were also dust.  
  
Oz took control of the beast and changed back. He looked at the others - Buffy, Xander, Dawn and Willow - panting slightly. They looked back at him in shock.  
  
OZ: Something wrong?  
  
BUFFY: Wow.  
  
XANDER: And so say all of us.  
  
WILLOW: Were you that powerful before?  
  
OZ: Not sure. (smiles sheepishly) Don't think I was.  
  
DAWN: I never thought I would say this but I'm kinda sorry for the vamps. They shouldn't die like that.  
  
OZ: They shouldn't?  
  
Buffy wrapped a arm around Dawn's shoulder and smiled at Oz. Dawn looked a little spooked.  
  
BUFFY: She never seen an werewolf in action before. Neither did has she seen vamps die such horrible deaths.  
  
OZ: Sorry. I was trying to not die that's why the really messing killing.  
  
Willow came up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
WILLOW: Don't worry Oz. You actually saved our butts too. We just have to get use to it.  
  
OZ: Well next time I turn, I'll ask you guys first.  
  
DAWN: And I'll cover my eyes.  
  
XANDER: Well, it's late and there's no sign of this Sha guy so I think we should call it a night.  
  
The rest nodded their agreement. They were about leave for home when someone stepped out from the shadows. She had short, spiky - but very stylish - black hair and was dressed in black jeans and T-shirt with a leather duster.  
  
XANDER: It's the Sha!  
  
WILLOW: I thought Sha was a good-looking man.  
  
The girl came towards them, smiling at Oz. The others looked at her suspiciously. XANDER: Ok missy. Tell us who you are.  
  
The girl didn't answer.  
  
OZ: It's ok Xander. She's harmless.  
  
BUFFY: You know her?  
  
The girl wrapped her arms around Oz's neck before replying.  
  
PAIGE: Of course he does. Which boyfriend wouldn't know his girlfriend?  
  
Everyone stared at them when she gave Oz a passionate kiss.  
  
DAWN: Ok I'm officially lost.  
  
XANDER: That must be Oz's new honey.  
  
The two finally broke apart. Paige was grinning from ear to ear while Oz smiled sheepishly back at them.  
  
PAIGE: You did tell them about us, right?  
  
OZ: I did.  
  
PAIGE: Then why are they looking at us like you didn't.  
  
OZ: They are just surprise to see you here. So am I.  
  
PAIGE: Well, I thought you could use some help with this Sha guy so I thought I swing by.  
  
BUFFY: You've seen him too?  
  
PAIGE: Nope. Oz told me all about him. Said he was a tall good-looking zookeeper.  
  
WILLOW: (points) Like him?  
  
They gang turned to where Willow was pointing.  
  
PAIGE: It's him. I saw that guy at the bus station earlier.  
  
OZ: Sha.  
  
PAIGE: That's Sha? If I known I would have kicked his butt there and then.  
  
SHA: Hello all. I see you have been looking for me.  
  
XANDER: Yeah. To kick your handsome little ass!  
  
Sha walked to them. In his hand, he had a bulging backpack and in the other, he had a weird necklace. He dropped the pack onto the ground and slipped on the necklace.  
  
SHA: Well, then, wait are you waiting for?  
  
Something's not right. He never presented himself like this before. Before Oz could warn his friends, Buffy was already fighting Sha. But he was too strong for her. Then Xander stepped in to help her. So did Willow. But Sha was no match for them.  
  
PAIGE: Come on! We gotta help them!  
  
She, too, joined in the fight. But Sha was just swatting them away like flies. Buffy took a kick to her chest and she went flying. She hit against a tombstone and went limp.  
  
DAWN: Buffy!  
  
OZ: Dawn! Stay here!  
  
DAWN: What about Buffy? She's hurt. And the others? You have to help them!  
  
OZ: Get Buffy and get out of here now!  
  
DAWN: But.....  
  
OZ: NOW!  
  
Dawn did what he said. She rushed towards Buffy who was groggily staggering to her feet. Dawn took Buffy and led her out of danger.  
  
Sha backhanded Xander and he crashed into Willow. They both fell onto the ground in a heap. Only Paige was fighting against him. It's time. He ran towards Paige and Sha. Then he launched himself onto Sha when he got near. They both crashed to the ground.  
  
PAIGE: Oz! Don't!  
  
Oz didn't listen to her. It was time to end this game once and for all. He let go of the beast that he had control over and let the transformation take place. He waited but nothing happened. He was still human. Sha grinned at him.  
  
SHA: Something wrong?  
  
OZ: What did you do?  
  
Sha pushed Oz away from him. He got up and towered over Oz.  
  
SHA: Got a little something for myself. To make this a fair game.  
  
Then realization drawn on Oz. It's the necklace. It must have some kind of power to stop my transformation.  
  
SHA: Finally I got you Daniel. You are one hard wolf to get.  
  
OZ: I'm not letting you take me to your freaking zoo.  
  
At the corner of the eye, he saw Willow and Xander getting up slowly. They joined Buffy and Dawn who was a safe distance away. They four of them watched, ready to fight when necessary.  
  
Where's Paige?  
  
Sha laughed getting Oz's attention.  
  
SHA: Silly boy. What makes you think I want to put you in my zoo?  
  
OZ: Isn't that what you do?  
  
SHA: Not to all. You, however. I got other plans for you.  
  
Sha squatted beside Oz, his handsome breaking into another perfect grin.  
  
SHA: I need the beast inside you to live for another hundred years.  
  
OZ: Well, take it. I don't really need it anyway.  
  
SHA: (shakes head) Daniel, Daniel. All this travelling and you still haven't learnt anything? The beast is part of you. Separating the beast from the man is like taking out your heart. So you see, taking out the beast would not be such a good idea. For you anyway.  
  
This is not good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Xander watched as the Sha did his I'm-gonna-kill- you-and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it speech.  
  
XANDER: Aren't we gonna help him?  
  
WILLOW: No. Not yet. I know him. He's waiting for the right moment. Then we'll help.  
  
XANDER: And when is the right moment? After Sha does his killing?  
  
BUFFY: Willow's right. It's pointless to fight him now. He's too strong. We have to catch him off guard.  
  
XANDER: Right. When he's busy killing Oz, we'll sneak in an attack.  
  
DAWN: Urm..... guys? Where's that new girl? Oz's girlfriend? What's her name?  
  
The four looked around, trying to find Paige. But there wasn't any sign for her.  
  
BUFFY: Well, wherever she is, I hope she has a plan to save Oz. Cause we are running out of time.  
  
Paige crouched behind a huge tombstone and watched the scene play out before. I gotta do something to help Oz. Then Sha looked at her direction. Paige shrank back behind the tombstone. As she took a step behind, she bumped into something. She turned around in surprise. She didn't bump into something, she bumped into someone.  
  
PAIGE: (whispers) Gees, old man! You scared the daylights out of me! What are you doing crawling around a cemetery?  
  
The old man - who wasn't really old but he was older than her - pushed his glasses up his nose and glared at her.  
  
GILES: I was about to ask you the same thing. And I'm not old!  
  
PAIGE: Fine! Whatever! Just keep it down ok? Look, there's some nasty mojo going on here and my boyfriend is in trouble. So why don't you go back to whatever old folks' home you crawled out from and get some help.  
  
Giles peered around the tombstone he was hiding behind.  
  
GILES: Is the young man with weird colour hair - which everyone thinks it's cool - your boyfriend?  
  
PAIGE: Yes!  
  
GILES: I'm Rupert Giles. Your boyfriend's friend. And help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sha went to his backpack and took out a funny looking object, which looked at lot like a gun. He stood in front of Oz and pointed the object in the middle of his chest.  
  
SHA: Here's to a hundred years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WILLOW: Buffy.  
  
BUFFY: I'm on it. Xander go around and attack him from the back. I'll take the front. Willow stay here with Dawn. As soon as we got Sha's attention, grab Oz and run.  
  
WILLOW: Got it.  
  
Buffy and Xander split up and took their positions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PAIGE: Shit!  
  
Giles looked up from the book his was flipping through.  
  
GILES: What is it?  
  
PAIGE: Sha's pointing some nasty looking thing at my man.  
  
GILES: What does it look like?  
  
PAIGE: A gun but not a gun.  
  
GILES: Bloody hell! Distract him. Whatever you do, don't let Sha shoot that thing at Oz.  
  
PAIGE: Gotcha old man.  
  
Paige let her true being surface. Her white porcelain skin turned into a dark shade of red and her brown eyes glowed green. Giles blinked at her in surprise.  
  
GILES: A Jebhu demon.  
  
PAIGE: (smiles) Got it from my Dad. Now save Oz!  
  
She leaped over the tombstone and ran towards Sha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sha was about to pull the trigger when he caught movement at the corner of his eye. He turned, just in time to see a Jebhu demon flying at him. As the it got nearer, the demon face melted away and a human face was left. The girl skidded to a stop, confused. It was the werewolf's girlfriend.  
  
PAIGE: What the hell?  
  
OZ: Paige get out of here now!  
  
Before she could take his advice, Sha grabbed the girl by the throat and lifted her off the ground.  
  
SHA: Why can't I get a kill without getting interrupted!  
  
With one fluid motion, he snapped her delicate neck and dropped her lifeless body to the ground.  
  
OZ: (gets up) Paige!  
  
Sha turned to Oz and pointed the object at him. He squeezed the trigger. A bright blue ray blasted out from the gun-like thing and hit Oz in the chest. Oz fell to his knees, screaming in agony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's my cue. Xander quietly ran towards Sha. Then he leaped onto the collector's back. He wrapped his arm around the collector and held him in a tight headlock.  
  
SHA: Get off me!  
  
XANDER: Never!  
  
Then out of nowhere, Buffy came running in and tackled Sha - with Xander on top of him - to the ground.  
  
BUFFY: Xander! Get the gun thingy away!  
  
Xander scrambled to his feet and quickly snatched the thing away. He looked at it in awe. Cool. He turned to his left and saw Oz lying still on the ground. Not cool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy sat on top of Sha and started punching the crap out of him. Noone kills my friend's girlfriend! She punched him harder. Noone hurts my friends!  
  
Buffy continued punching, the anger in her taking over. She was so into hurting Sha that she wasn't aware of Xander telling her to stop nor was she aware of the strange mutterings nearby.  
  
Then Sha's nearly unconscious body began to glow a bright white. His blood, which was seeping out from various cuts, was also began to glow a bright red. Then white, misty things began coming out of his body. Many misty things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything to Willow was happening in slow motion. Paige getting killed, Xander and then Buffy attacking Sha all happened in slow motion. And when she saw the blue ray hit Oz and he went down and never got up, she thought she was dreaming. But it was too real to be a dream.  
  
And so she ran to him. She ran as fast as she could. Finally she was by his side. He laid on the ground with his eyes closed. He didn't move.  
  
WILLOW: Oz! Wake up! Come on Oz. Don't die on me! Damn it! Don't you die!  
  
She took Oz's right hand and searched for a pulse.  
  
She couldn't find any.  
  
Tears ran down her face as she reached for Oz's left hand and searched for a pulse.  
  
WILLOW: Wake up Oz!  
  
She couldn't find any.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy got to her feet, unable to comprehend what was happening. Did I kill him or is he just real pissed? Xander came up to her, so did Giles.  
  
BUFFY: What's happening?  
  
GILES: Sha was using essence of various demons and werewolves to keep him alive for a hundred years. I did a spell to pull all the essence out of his body.  
  
Buffy watched as all the various demons and werewolves essence float upwards towards the sky.  
  
BUFFY: Where will they go?  
  
GILES: Back to their owners. Whether they are in heaven or hell.  
  
XANDER: Oh no.  
  
BUFFY (looks at Xander) What?  
  
Xander didn't reply. He kept looking past her. Tears glistered in his eyes.  
  
Buffy and Giles followed his graze and saw Oz lying motionless on the ground. His head was nestled comfortably on Willow's arm. Dawn stood over them, sobbing quietly.  
  
Willow just sat there, staring at nothing.  
  
BUFFY: Oz.  
  
############################################################################ #################  
  
DANIEL OSBOURNE  
  
8-02-1980 to 19-07-2003  
  
A man who was always loved  
  
A beast who was always tame  
  
@END@ 


End file.
